One Last Lullaby
by Franada lover
Summary: That last bullet ended it all, Francis knew he had lost. This war was over now and he would have to give te young boy up to Arthur his poor sweet Matthew. France and Canada. Franada ?


The last Lullaby

The sound echoed threw the air, the trigger had been pulled and the bullet fired. A scream mixed with pain and agony could be heard from everyone on the battlefield as the bullet logged itself into Francis's shoulder. The French man fell to the ground he couldn't fight anymore, his face, hands, hair, and clothes were stained crimson. His exposed wounds leaked scarlet liquid, he couldn't win this war and he knew it. So when he felt the English man point the sword to his throat he spoke in a shaky voice, "I s-surrender, you have won."

A smile spread across Arthur Kirklands lips and he shouted, "We've won men!" Cheers of joy from the English troops broke the silence that had fallen over the field after the last shot. The sword was removed from pointing at Francis's neck and Arthur spoke again, "I want my prize frog!"

Tears filled the French mans eyes as his eyes faced the ground, "Y-Yes I'll go get him." Francis said quietly and stood up from the ground. "Better be quick!" Arthur spat and pushed Francis forward. The French man only nodded not having the stamina to fight back he just began walking. A shock of pain shot threw his entire body with every step he took. Although it hurt he didn't care the only thing he worried about was if his dear Matthew would forgive him.

A young boy sat by a large black door, a white bear hugged tightly to his chest. He hummed to himself a soft melody, it was a lullaby his Papa always sang to him when he was sad. For a moment his humming stopped, "Kumajiro, when do you think the Papa will be back?" The young boy asked his small white bear. "Hm? Who are you?" The bear answered back with a question. A sigh came from the young boy as he said quietly, "I'm Canada." Before the bear could reply back the door next to them began to swing open slowly. "Papa!" the boy squealed jumping up and dropping his bear to the ground. But as the young boy laid his eyes on his Papa his smile faded and his violet eyes widened. "Papa you're hurt!" the young boy cried.

Francis only dropped to his knees in front of the small child and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as tightly and closely as he could. "Mon cheri Mathieu, please do not worry about me. I'll be fine," the tears once again welled up in the French mans eyes,"But I lost the war."

Matthew looked up at his Papa with bright violet eyes and smiled, "It's ok Papa, you'll win others! Come on let's play! You can sing to me again!" Matthew said happily.

Francis clenched his eyes closed in attempt not to burst into tears, "We can't Mathieu."

The young Canadian tilted his head, "But Papa, why?"

"B-Because what I was fighting for was you." As Francis said this the tears began to roll down his cheeks again. A pair of bright violet eyes widened and filled with small tears, "P-Papa, what's going to happen? Can we not play together anymore?" small tears rolled down the young boys face, "I don't want to leave Papa!"

The oldest kissed the young boys head and whispered softly, "I know you don't, but you're going to live with your brother and Arthur now. Be a good boy for him and I'll see you again ok?"

"No! I want to stay with you Papa!" Matthew cried as he buried his head into his Papa's chest.

"Shh now it's ok, we'll meet again Mathieu."Francis said in a soft voice. "Hush Maintenant cher enfant, Hush Maintenant cher enfant, J'ai wo elle être loin. Ecoute cher enfant, ecoute cher enfant, Je serai dans votre coeur. Nous won't etre eloignes pour beaucoup plus, il semble. Silence cher enfant, silence cher enfant. Je vais vous dire ce que vous aves besoin d'entendre. N'importe comment eloignes je vais toujours t'aime cher." The French man sang this lullaby softly to the small child. When he had finished the boy had calmed down the tears no longer falling from his eyes. "I'll miss you Papa." Matthew said softly.

"I'll miss you too Mathieu." Those were the final words between the two for several years

Ok so I hope you liked it!

The lullaby Francis songs is obviously French so here are the English translations!

'Hush now dear child,

Hush now dear child,

I won't be far.

Listen dear child,

Listen dear child,

I'll be in your heart.

We won't be far apart

For much longer it seems.

Silence dear child,

Silence dear child,

I'll tell you what you need to hear.

No matter how far apart,

I'll always love you dear.'

I actually wrote that lullaby!

Well anyways hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
